An Englshmouses Home Is His School
by Vinnie Van Daz
Summary: This story is an offshoot of the the series My Freinds The Biker Mice From Mars, all the characters are here plus one or two new ones, as always read, enjoy and post your reviews, thanks.


A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**An Englishmouses Home Is His School.**_

_Chapter 1._

**A/N: Although this story has a different title, It is supposed to run in conjunction with the My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars series. Enjoy!**

The war on Mars had now been won by the Martian Mice population, however, the victory had come at a price, thousands of brave and heroic Mice had lost their livesto the war, there were of course beacons of hope, there were many young Mice most of whom had been orphaned by the war.

It was because of these Mice that I had decided to build a training academy in one of my spare fields, there the Mice would not only train to become soldiers, but would also have a safe and warm environment to live in as well as plenty of food to eat, the academy would also be a training ground for farmers, field medics, scholars and mechanics in the hope that some day Mars would be able to defend itself from any further attack and maybe begin to thrive again as it once had.

With the training academy now built I needed Tutors to help teach the youngsters, enter the guys, yep it had been decided that the academy would be split into different wings, there would be the farm wing which would be run by Modo and Rufus, the Mechanics wing which would be run by the now legendary Charley Davidson Van Wham ably assisted by her husband Vinnie and her son Vince, (did I just say assisted by, sorry I meant hindered by), then there's the Scholars wing which would be run by the great Stoker, who is now an admiral and General Throttle, not forgetting the Military wing which was run with a rod of iron by Admiral Carbine. The medical wing would be run by both Doctor Lyle Osborne and his son Simon. As for me, I had the assistance of Throttle's son Daz Jnr., and Captain Rimfire in the problem cadets wing, this wing would be for cadets who for one reason or another did not quite fit in to everyday life.

The Mayor and Mayoress did us the great honour of opening our new facility, with all the pomp and circumstance of something that would rival the unveiling of the Hanging Gardens Of Babylon, the sun was shinning, a brass band was playing, there were stalls of all shapes and sizes selling everything from Candy Floss and Popcorn to Cell Phones and Car Parts.

Charley had managed to install a transporter system, to transport people instantly from Mars to the academy, well it would be quicker than taking the school bus. With the academy now open, the job of training all these young mice could now begin. Even though none of us were prepared to admit it we were all probably more frightened of this new venture than the youngsters were of us.

_Chapter 2._

The academy had now been open for five minutes, all of a sudden the transporter buzzed into life, this would be our first student with his mother, the student was a five year old male black furred mouse with the name of Hawk, both Hawk and his mother made their way to the registration desk.

**Registration Clerk:** Hello, welcome to Biker Mice Academy, which wing would you like to start in my young friend?

**Hawk:** I would like to start in the farm wing please.

Modo looked at the youngster, "Smart move, that means that your old Uncle Modo will be taking care of you" Modo replied, Modo walked out from behind the registration desk to meet his first pupil, Hawk's mother started quivering all over when she saw the sheer size of Modo, I had noticed this and made my way over to the woman.

**Me:** Hello Ma'am, I noticed that you are more than just a little apprehensive after seeing Modo, let me tell you ma'am they call this huge brick wall of a mouse 'The Gentle Giant' and the name just about says it all, yes he has huge muscles and is very tall in stature but deep down inside he's just a big pussy cat.

Modo went as red as a beetroot when I said this, but it seemed to have the desired affect with regard to Hawk's mother in so much as she was now not quivering quite so much, then right on cue and as if as to prove a point Hawk slipped on the polished floor and began to cry, before his mother could do anything Modo bent down and picked Hawk up in his huge arms, Hawk instantly stopped crying and laid his head against Modo's shoulder.

After a couple of minutes Modo stood Hawk back on his feet and a huge beaming smile spread across Hawk's mothers face.

**Hawk's Mother:** Oh thank you Mr Modo, you really are a gentle giant aren't you, I feel so much better now knowing that my son is in your care.

**Modo:** Please ma'am just call me Modo, you can rest assured that I won't ever let anything bad happen to Hawk whilst he is here at the academy, if you ever have any queries or problems just come and see me and I will see if I can help.

Hawk's mother thanked Modo for what he had said, she then said goodbye to her son and went back through the transporter. Over the next few days the transporter was a hive of activity with new students of varying ages coming to the academy by the minute.

_Chapter 3._

With all the classes now being full it was time to begin the important job of teaching. Myself, Daz Jnr., and Captain Rimfire were just about to get our first problem student, a huge eleven year old grey furred male called Josh, both of his parents had just died from starvation ad as you can expect he was going to be a handful. When he had arrived he had wanted to join the Mechanics class and indeed had done just that but one of the other students had mentioned something about parents and he went wild ripping a huge gash in the students cheek.

**Me:** Hello, what's your name?

**Josh:** Huh, what do you care?

Rimfire's eyes widened, "Hey punk, Daz was just trying to be civil, I suggest that you learn a little respect" shouted Rimfire, all the years that I had known him I had never heard Rimfire raise his voice to anyone let alone a deeply troubled kid like this one, but it seemed to do the trick.

**Josh:** I'm sorry sir, my name is Josh and I'm all alone that is why I'm here and that is why I act this way.

**Me:** Well Josh my name is Daz and this is Captain Rimfire.

**Josh:** Captain Rimfire as in the Captain Rimfire of the Biker Mice?

**Rimfire:** One and the same.

**Josh:** I can't believe it, I'm in the same room with one of the famous Biker Mice From Mars.

**Me: **Well believe it young Josh. Now as for this business about you being all alone, surely that can't be true.

**Josh:** Oh it's true, my parents gave me their last morsel of food to try and keep me alive, however, If it hadn't been for the fact that I heard about this place I reckon that come tomorrow morning I'd have been dead.

Hearing this from one so young really bought it all home to Rimfire and me as the guys had all been close to extinction when I rescued them, Rimfire now looked visibly shaken and tears were starting to well up in his eyes.

**Rimfire:** Daz, can I please have a word with you in private?

**Me:** Sure Captain.

Rimfire and I went to the back of the room where we were out of earshot of the boy.

_Chapter 4._

**Me:** Ok Rim what's on your mind?

**Rimfire:** Will you let me work with Josh, I think that after a few good meals and a bit of TLC that we have got the makings of one huge success story.

**Me:** Where will he stay? We can't let him stay here just in case he goes off the deep end again and starts wrecking the place.

**Rimfire:** He will stay and live with me and Justine.

**Me:** Rim, do you realise what you will be taking on here?

**Rimfire:** I am fully aware of what I'm doing.

I didn't like the idea much but seeing as how Rimfire had assured me that he knew what he was doing I agreed to let Josh stay with him and Justine on one condition, that Justine was also fully aware of what he was doing and was also fully aware of the implications. Rimfire took his cell phone from his leather jacket pocket and made a call to Justine. After he had completed his ten minute conversation with Justine he returned to me.

**Rimfire:** Justine is ok with what we are about to do.

**Me:** Ok Rimfire, your the boss.

Rimfire and I walked back to where Josh was sitting, Rimfire gave Josh a steely glare which slowly turned into a smile.

**Rimfire:** Ok Josh, now I know what I'm going to tell you now may make you blow your stack, but, how would you like to come and live with my wife and I for a while?

Josh's jaw hit the floor, _why would a respected Captain from the Biker Mice team want to take on an orphaned loser like him?_ Josh thought. After his thought though he had made up his mind.

**Josh:** Thank you for your kind offer Captain Rimfire sir and I would like to accept.

**Rimfire:** Ok so be it, oh but just one thing Josh, you can loose the Captain and sir bit now Just call me Rimfire or Rim.

For the rest of that day Rimfire started to work on Josh's problems of which there were many, but even on that first day I saw a change in Josh's behaviour and knew that with the guidance of both Justine and Rimfire, Josh would soon be in the Mechanics class learning alongside the rest of the students.

_Chapter 5._

Josh had now been living with Rimfire and Justine for a month and he was now turning into a well rounded individual, yes he still got into the odd occasional fight, but then again who doesn't? He had now also made it back into the mechanics class and was doing well.

It was a Wednesday night and as usual I was in my study doing my paperwork when I received a knock at the door, "Enter" I called, the door opened and Vinnie, Throttle and Modo entered the room closing the door behind them.

**Me:** Hi guys, this is a rare but welcome distraction, what can I do for you?

**Modo:** Hi Daz, sorry to interrupt your paperwork but we would like to talk about Rimfire, we are worried cos the only time we get to see him now is at the academy and those are only fleeting glimpses.

**Me:** Oh did you not know? Rimfire has taken an orphaned student under his wing and is working with the student to try and make him feel needed and loved again. I tell you what Modo, you will be ever so proud when you see what Rimfire has already done with the kid, cos heaven knows that I am, when he first came here Josh had nothing to live for, now he has plenty and it's all thanks to Rimfire.

Then both Throttle and Vinnie told me that they too had seen an immense improvement in Josh's behaviour and they told me that they had one or two problem kids that they were going to start sending to me, Rimfire and Daz Jnr.

I had told Modo that he should meet up with Josh to see for himself the great work that Rimfire had done, Modo decided that this was too good an opportunity to miss, so he went in search of Rimfire and his new prodigy, Josh. Modo found the pair in the academy library, which in itself was a miracle as Josh had never shown any interest in being anywhere near the library, both Rimfire and Josh were sat opposite each other on one of the long library tables, quietly reading and studying, Modo decided to get closer, he was now stood over looking Josh, a surprised Rimfire looked up and Modo just put his finger to his lips as if to say not a word, Josh was so engrossed in his book that he had not even noticed the big guy standing behind him.

Modo sat on the bench beside Josh, that caught Josh's attention, "Oh I'm s-s-sorry sir, I didn't see you" came the apology from Josh, "No apologies are needed my young mouse and please call me Modo" Modo replied, "Ok thank you si-sorry Modo" replied Josh, Modo wanted a quiet word with Rimfire so both mice walked out and stood by the entrance to the library.

_Chapter 6._

**Rimfire:** What is it Uncle Modo?, have I done something wrong?

**Modo:** No nephew quite the opposite, I can not believe the change that you have made in this young mouse's life, when he first arrived here, he was out of control, someone had only to say the wrong thing and he would snap and as for reading in the library, well I thought that I would never see the day. This all stands as testament to your solid tutoring and it makes me very proud to know that you are a member of ma family. Well done Rim.

Rimfire felt a warm glow flow through his body after hearing Modo's proud words and he knew that there must be something in them as Modo didn't use these words lightly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

All the students had now been at the academy for a year and a half and all were well on the way to achieving their own personal goals, weather it be to become a farmer, a member of the military or even a scholar.

Then the faithful day came when we would need to test the resolve of these new cadets. The Plutarkian's had now regrouped and were once again threatening the very existence of the planet Mars.

Admiral's Stoker and Carbine called an emergancy assembly in the great hall at the academy, everyone from the cadets to the tutors were ordered to attend.

**Throttle:** This must be bad news guys if we are all being ordered to the great hall.

**Vinnie:** Yeah, I wonder what it's all about

**Modo:** Um I don't know, but I got a real bad feelin' deep down in ma bones.

Once everybody was settled inside the great hall Admiral Stoker began to break the news that everyone was going to dread.

**Stoker:** Myself and Admiral Carbine have called this emergency meeting as we have some distressing news to break to you all. THE PLUTAKIAN'S ARE BACK!!

A sudden gasp of horror travelled throughout the great hall, with no one quite taking in what Stoker had just said.

_Chapter 7._

**Stoker:** I know that the military is still a little weak and I apologise, this news must be the worst news ever for you guys, however, I am going to need every single one of you to stand tall and take your places alongside our heavily depleted army and fight for the freedom of Mars.

**Carbine:** Cadets, you will not be alone in this battle as you are all being assigned to the ranks of the Biker Mice From Mars and as such will be fighting alongside the greats, **General Throttle, Commander Modo Blade, Captain Vincent Van Wham, Captain Rimfire Grand, Sargent Rufus Blade, Sargent Vince Van Wham and Sargent Daz, **(Throttle's son).

As she said this Carbine felt a lump come to her throat, _Shit, these kids shouldn't be having to fight at their ages,_ she thought, but what other choices did they have?

After Carbine had finished addressing the hall, she dismissed them, all that is apart from the military and the Biker Mice.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Carbine:** General Throttle, will you and your six brethren please take centre stage.

The seven mice immediately obeyed the Admiral's order.

**Carbine:** I know that what I'm going to do now is going to seem a little unconventional but I believe that it's our only hope of winning this battle. General Throttle for the duration of this battle your six comrades are to be made General's and each will lead their own battalion, General Throttle, you are placed in charge of the heavy artillery, General Modo Blade, you are to be placed in charge of the second artillery, General's Vincent Van Wham, Vince Van Wham and Rimfire you will be in charge of the three light inventory divisions, General Rufus Blade and Daz you will be placed in charge of the medical corp. May god have mercy on you all.

With that Admiral Carbine brought the proceedings to an end. This battle would test the metal and resolve not just of the cadets but the Biker Mice too.

The seven General's left the great hall together but not saying a word, were they apprehensive?, maybe a little, were they scared of the outcome?, **MOST DEFINITELY!**

_Chapter 8._

Seven general's made their way in complete silence to the mechanics wing where the ships that would carry the general's and their troops to Mars were being readied, to oversee the final preparations.

That night back at the house, you could cut the atmosphere with a knife, finally Modo broke the silence.

**Modo:** Guys I have to tell ya, I'm more than a little unsure as to weather our cadets are actually ready to take on the Plutarkian's.

**Throttle:** Hey big guy, don't think that you've got the monopoly on that thought.

**Vinnie:** Hey hey hey, I know our guys will do their damnedest to get rid of the stink fish for good.

**Rimfire:** Uncle Vinnie, we all know that they will give their best, what we're worried about is weather their best is going to be good enough.

Rufus was now leaning against the wall crying, both Stoker and Modo could see how upset Rufus was and both made their way over to him.

**Modo:** General Rufus, straighten it up, and quit your blubbering you are a general in the Martian Freedom Fighter Army now so act like it.

**Stoker:** Geez Modo ease up on the guy, this is going to be your sons first battle so he's bound to be a little nervous. Don't tell me that your not just a little nervous cos I know ya to well.

Stoker was right, though Modo hated to admit it he was nervous. Modo now placed a steadying arm on his sons back, "I'm sorry Rufus, that was thoughtless of me, the truth of the matter is that I been in many battles in my time and let me tell you I got nervous before each one, but you should know this, when you stand there on the battle field you will not be standing alone. One more thing Rufus, I am so very very proud of you".

Stoker now faced the group and spoke "Right guys, go and join your battalions and make sure that everyone gets adequate rest cos as of 6:00 am tomorrow we are at war in a fight to the death, I hope that it's the death of the Plutarkian's".

_Chapter 9._

The seven general's now stood on the stage, before them stood seven battalions of brave, heroic souls. The general's knew that they would suffer casualties, it was inevitable but hopefully we would still be victorious in our battle to rid Mars of the Plutarkian scum, once and for all.

The time for action was now here, from this moment on there would be no turning back. The seven general's gave the command for the men to board their ships, this was done with military precision and without question. The next time any of the mice would leave their ships they would be on Mars, in the middle of a war zone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seven ships landed on Mars in an area which hadn't yet been reached by the Plutarkian's, the men immediately set about creating an impenetrable barracks where they would all be based.

The base had now been completed, automatic laser gun turrets posted every three hundred yards, encircling the base, the general's handed out special tags to the men which were to be worn at all times, this would stop any of our men being accidentally shot by the laser turrets.

It was now midnight at the base and all was quiet, that was not going to last, all of a sudden a proximity alarm sounded to alert the freedom fighters of an impending attack, within minutes all the mice were ready for battle. It had been decided that Admiral Carbine would lead the fight.

**Carbine:** Martian freedom fighters stand ready and await my order.

**Carbine:** CHARGE!!!

The freedom fighters all charged headlong at the advancing Plutarkian's, at first all was well, we had obviously caught the Plutarkian's napping, then it happened, young Hawk had somehow made his way into the military, a Plutarkian grenade went off not fifty feet from where he was standing, blowing the lad one hundred and twenty feet into the air, Modo saw this and shouted **NOOOOOOOOO** as little Hawk's body came crashing to the ground.

Josh had also seen and heard the blast and had witnessed Modo's reaction, without so much as a thought of his own safety he ran to the spot where Hawk lay and quickly scooped him up in his arms, Josh ran back to the barracks as fast as he could muster and headed straight for the medical tent.

_Chapter 10._

Modo wanted to head back to the barracks to see how Hawk was doing, but he knew that the best thing he could do right now would be to carry on fighting and avenge his fallen young friend.

Josh made it back out onto the battlefield and found himself standing next to Modo, there was now a cessation of fighting for a short period. Modo looked down at the youngster standing next to him, he could see the lads grey fur on his arms was now stained with Hawk's blood.

**Modo: **Damn it, how the hell did he get into the military?

Modo thought back to the promise that he had made to Hawk's mother that he would not let anything bad happen to her son, how could he look Hawk's mother in the eye ever again knowing that he had failed. Then Modo remembered how Josh had put his own life on the line to rescue Hawk.

**Modo:** Josh, when this is over I'm gonna put you in for a commendation, that was the bravest thing that I've seen anyone do in a long time, especially in one so young.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The battle had raged for a week now and was now in the final stages, the Plutarkian's had once again been all but defeated but at what cost. Modo had decided that he would finish the last of the Plutarkian's off. As the last one fell Modo could be heard to say "That's for ma friend Hawk, you Plutarkian bastard".

The war was now over and the seven general's, all of whom were sporting some kind of injuries, met up to survey the view that lay before them. All in all they had lost twenty brave, heroic mice to the cause, so not a bad casualty list, however, in Modo's mind losing one was bad enough.

The seven general's ordered what was left of their valiant men back to the barracks to rest and recuperate.

_Chapter 11._

Throttle turned to face his six bro's, "I think that it would only be right to give our brave dead comrades a dignified burial" he said, "Yeah, with full military honours" came a voice from behind him, it was Admiral Stoker.

**Stoker:** Those Plutarkian bastards have robbed twenty brave young mice of the rest of their lives, I'm just glad that it's over. We will tell the families and loved ones of those who have died that they did not die in vain, WE WILL REMEMBER THEM ALL.

General Throttle managed to round up enough men to carry out the solemn burial detail. After the burial a huge hand made metal cross was placed in the ground, these few words had been engraved on the cross 'lest we forget'. As soon as the cross had been placed, the burial detail raised their weapons into the air and upon Admiral Stoker's order fired twenty one times simultaneously.

It had been decided that upon their return to earth, the academy would close for two months to allow for more rest and recuperation.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had now been two months since the battle on Mars and today would be the first day of the new academy term, however, there were going to be no lectures or lessons just quiet remembrance. There was, however going to be one formality to complete, an award ceremony. Everybody gathered in the main hall, Admiral Stoker and Admiral Carbine stood at the head of the gathering.

**Stoker:** This award ceremony is unique, yes it comes tinged with sadness with the loss of twenty brave souls, however, the overriding feeling is one of celebration. We hold this ceremony today to both award and reward a member of this academy, normally it would be a member of the teaching staff that is awarded as the students awards do not take place for another two or three years, however, this award does indeed go to a student. The award to be given is the George Cross Medal which is the highest honour to be earned by somebody having done something to help others whilst putting their own lives at risk. At this point I would like to call on Hawk to come and help me present this award.

There were cheers all round as Hawk managed to stand using his crutches and made his way to the podium. Admiral Stoker helped the youngster up the steps to the podium.

_Chapter 12._

Since that faithful day on the battlefield when Hawk had been blown up into the air by a Plutarkian grenade, he had suffered two broken legs and had lost sight in his right eye, but he was alive and it was thanks to one mouse, Josh.

**Hawk:** Thank you Admiral Stoker for allowing me to stand here and give this presentation, I owe a great debt to the recipient of this award for without his quick actions I would not be here. When the mouse that I refer to first came to the academy he was very troubled and alone, but with the help of Captain Rimfire... sorry General Rimfire, he has made it to become a hero. It is my great honour to present this award to Josh.

Josh's eyes widened, Admiral Stoker asked Josh to come to the podium, Josh stood and made his way through the cheering crowd to the front of the hall and climbed the steps, Hawk turned to Josh and gently pinned the medal to the front of Josh's shirt. After that Josh helped Hawk back down the steps then Stoker spoke again.

**Stoker:** Josh, before you go I would like you to come and stand before me.

Josh did as the Admiral had requested.

**Stoker:** Josh, unfortunately I do not have my dress sword with me, but I will go through the motions all the same, please kneel before me.

Again Josh did as asked without question.

**Stoker:** Josh, you kneel before me as a student of the Biker Mice Academy, I would now like you to rise as a Captain to join the ranks of the Elite Biker Mice From Mars.

More cheering ensued then came another voice from the back of the hall, it was Rimfire.

**Rimfire:** Admiral, if I may, I know that this is a little unorthodox but I would like to make a presentation of my own to Josh.

**Stoker:** Continue Captain Rimfire.

_Chapter 13._

Rimfire made his way through a now silent crowd, he climbed the steps and stood at the podium.

**Rimfire:** When this young mouse joined the academy he was a deeply troubled individual the reason being that he was an orphan, his parents had been killed in the last battle before the academy opened, it now gives me great pleasure to say "Josh, you are no longer an orphan as my wife Justine and I have legally adopted you into our family" and I'm now extremely proud to call you my son.

Josh started to cry, all he had wanted since his parents had died was a family that he could call his own, now he had one, a rather large one at that.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Now everywhere that Josh goes he is met by "There he is, he's the youngest Captain of the Biker Mice ever" and "There is Captain Rimfire's son Josh, I bet his parents are proud", yes they are proud because they have a genuine hero as a son and what's more he has turned into a real gentlemouse, much like his old uncle Modo.

The parents of the twenty brave souls that lost their lives in the battle, whilst they are so very upset, they are also very proud, they died trying to save their home planet. Their deaths had not been in vain.

Back to the ceremony. The military guard all played 'The Last Post' in honour of their fallen comrades.

Hawk and Josh are now two inseparable friends and do you know what?, I bet they will be life long friends, maybe even bro's.

As for Throttle, Rimfire, Modo, Rufus, Vinnie, Vince and Daz Jnr., they all got to keep their rank of one star general.

Let's hear the new battle cry, "Let's Rock and Teach".

**_The End._**

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


End file.
